


Skulker's Last Hunt

by Ability_King_KK



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Phantom Family, Skulker Gets What He Deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ability_King_KK/pseuds/Ability_King_KK
Summary: Skulker has decided to hunt the youngest halfa. That was a BIG mistake on his part.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Skulker's Last Hunt

Ecto blasts lit up the area as a little ghost girl flew and dodged to try and escape her pursuer.

“Get back here, whelp! I want to mount your pelt on my wall!”

The little one stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Okay, first off, ew! Secondly, stop calling me “whelp”! My name is Dani, with an “I”!”

“I don’t care what you call yourself!” exclaimed Skulker as he glared at the child. “All I know is that you look like the older whelp! Hm, I wonder if I can use you as bait.”

Dani gave off a pout. This guy wasn’t taking her seriously! Charging up an ecto blast, she fired at the hunter…only for said hunter to easily dodge.

“Hey! You can’t do that!” exclaimed Dani as she glared at Skulker.

“Of course I can, whelp! I can also do this!”

Skulker jetted towards Dani, catching her off guard. Due to this lapse, Skulker shot out a net that wrapped around the child, where she struggled to get out.

“Let me go!” demanded Dani.

“Ha! You honestly think I’d let you go?! No, I’m going to use you as bait like I said I would,” explained Skulker, a sinister grin appearing on his face. “Once I have the older whelp’s pelt, you’ll be joining him on my wall!”

Dani gave off a shudder of disgust and fear. She had to get out of here, but the net was too sturdy. There was only one thing she could do.

“DANNY!”

“Yes, call for the whelp so I can have his pel-“

Skulker didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as he was blasted into a crater by two ecto blasts, one of which was in the shape of a fist. Looking up in surprise, Skulker found a very pissed off Danny Phantom staring down at him and he was joined by an equally pissed off Ember McLain.

“Danny! Ember!” exclaimed Dani with a beaming smile.

Without words, Danny made his way towards Skulker and started giving him a beat down the hunter will never forget. This left Ember to free Dani out of the net.

“You okay, Mini-Pop?” asked Ember once she got the net off the child. Her only answer was a hug from the child, which Ember returned. “Don’t worry, Mini-Pop. Baby-Pop will show that lousy hunter whose boss.”

The beat down didn’t last long as Danny soon returned with a little green blob in his hand.

“Curse you, whelp! This was going to be the day I’d have your pelt!” exclaimed Skulker, only for Danny to squeeze the little snot and making his eyes bulge out.

“Your first mistake, Skulker, was going after Dani,” said Danny with a hiss as he glared at Skulker. The anger that rolled off of the halfa caused Skulker to shudder in fear.

“So what are we going to do with that idiot, Baby-Pop?” asked Ember, holding Dani protectively and away from the blob.

Danny glanced at his prisoner and then towards Dani before a cunning smile appeared on his face.

“I have an idea…”

-:-

In the basement lab of Fenton Works, Danny was digging through various drawers while Ember and Dani watched. It didn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for.

“Found it!” stated Danny, holding up what looked like a metal paddle. Why the Fentons would build something like this was anyone’s guess.

The two females watched as Danny then took out the Fenton Fisher and cut off some of the fishing line. He then tied one end of the line to the paddle and the other to Skulker.

“Stop that, whelp!” yelled the diminutive ghost as he resisted, but it was for naught.

Once done, Danny held up his project.

“Dani, this is known as a paddleball. The object of the game is to hit the ball with paddle as many times as possible without missing. If you miss, then you have to start over,” explained Danny.

“…Huh?” questioned the little clone, looking confused.

“Here, I’ll show you by trying to get fifteen hits,” said Danny, starting to bounce Skulker off the paddle. He got up to nine before he “missed”. “Oops, looks like I’ll have to start over.”

Seeing the grin that clearly meant he missed on purpose, Ember couldn’t help but return the grin.

Dani’s eyes widened in excitement before making grabby hands towards her new toy. “Gimmie!”

The older halfa handed the toy over and then watched as the little girl tried to set and beat her own records. The cries and curses of the wannabe hunter were mostly ignored.

“I’ve said this before, but you spoil her too much,” said a smirking Ember, leaning into her Baby-Pop.

“Maybe, but what better way to punish Skulker than making him a little girl’s plaything,” stated Danny, wrapping an arm around the waist of his Dancing Flame.

A grin made it’s way onto Ember’s face. “Hopefully this will teach that lousy hunter not to mess with our little family.”

Danny let out a chuckle before placing a kiss on Ember’s temple, earning a giggle from the rock diva. The two then went back to watch the show of Dani’s torture of Skulker.

It was better than any movie, in their opinion.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net on December 17, 2019.
> 
> **The idea of Skulker being used as a paddleball was too hilarious to pass up.**


End file.
